Outdoor light systems have been commonly used as security lights in a variety of ways to increase the safety of a home, office, outdoor space, or commercial building. For example, outdoor lights can include a motion sensor that can detect motion within a specified distance from the light. In the past, conventional outdoor lighting systems were designed and constructed to provide a desired light distribution for a particular application.
Outdoor lighting systems use light fixtures that aim a lamp in a desired direction to illuminate a particular area. The light fixture typically included adjustable connections that allowed the user to aim the light when the light fixture is installed. The ability to adjust the light, e.g., the direction of the beam, is generally required by the consumer. However, adjustment of the light can cause failure of the wiring.
There continues to be a need for light systems that are adjustable yet avoid wiring problems.